


home for the holidays

by joshllyman



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, sometimes home is a PEOPLE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman
Summary: A Christmas Eve spent with the Bokuto family promises to be chaotic, if nothing else. Keiji finds a little peace, anyways.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 17
Kudos: 53





	home for the holidays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RainCloud10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainCloud10/gifts).



> oh man I'm so so so sorry this is late but I really hope you enjoy it!

Keiji is nervous.

Logically, he knows he has no reason to be. Koutarou’s sisters have been nothing but supportive of him, from the time he came out in high school, to when they found out he was dating Keiji, to when they found out he and Keiji were dating Tetsurou. They’ve been overly friendly and welcoming, making sure Keiji knows he can come to them, too, for anything he might need, they hope he sees them as family, et cetera. 

And yet, this is their first Christmas as three instead of two. It will be the three of them (Koutarou, Keiji, Tetsurou), plus Koutarou’s sisters (Kazuko and Kumiko) and their families (Kazuko is married with no children; Kumiko is married with three year old twins). It promises to be...chaotic, as any event with all three Bokuto children in attendance is. Plus, the twins have taken after their noisy uncle, if recent group chat videos are anything to go by. 

Keiji would be just as happy skipping the holiday altogether, or at least just spending the evening at home. But Koutarou loves the season—the lights, the sounds, the smells, the gifts—and he really loves any excuse to be together with the people he loves. Keiji and Tetsurou love Koutarou, more than anything, and Keiji is happy to give himself over to a bit of worry if it brings joy to Koutarou’s heart.

Keiji’s knee bounces in the taxi on their way out of Tokyo and into the little suburb where Kumiko and her family live. Any other day they’d just take the train, but they are laden with gifts for the twins, because Koutarou loves to spoil them rotten. Koutarou chatters excitedly; on his far side, Tetsurou watches him, his eyes lidded, a soft smile on his face. It eases some of the anxiety in Keiji’s stomach, watching him watching Koutarou. There’s no reason that today should be any different from any other day, he reminds himself. They are loved and accepted among Koutarou’s family, and just because today is Christmas Eve doesn’t mean something terrible will suddenly break them apart.

“You’ve been quiet, Keiiiiji,” Koutarou says, turning to him with a quizzical look on his face. “Are you okay?”

Keiji smiles at him. “I’m fine, love. Just thinking.”

“Don’t think too hard. You’ll hurt yourself,” says Tetsurou. Keiji leans across Koutarou to scowl at him. Tetsurou takes Keiji’s nearness as an invitation to cup his cheek gently.

“Don’t be mean to Keiji, Tetsu,” Koutarou says. “You know how he gets on days like this.”

“I’m not being mean. Look, I’m holding him.”

Keiji turns his cheek and nips at Tetsurou’s hand. Tetsurou yelps and withdraws, and Koutarou laughs loudly enough to make the taxi driver narrow his eyes at the three of them in the rear view mirror. 

After he quiets, Koutarou puts a heavy hand on Keiji’s thigh. “You’re okay though, right? Just the normal anxious stuff?”

Keiji nods. “Just the normal anxious stuff. Thank you for checking, though.”

Keiji can see how badly Koutarou wants to lean over and kiss him, but he’s put a strict limit on the amount of PDA he can handle today, and backseat taxi kisses are strictly off limits. Tetsurou must notice, too, because he reaches over and threads his bony fingers together with Koutarou’s huge ones.

“So what do you all eat for Christmas?” he asks, successfully distracting Koutarou.

It takes the rest of the ride for Koutarou to describe the traditional Bokuto family feast (Kentucky Fried Chicken, because they’re traditionalists, and rice and potatoes and vegetables and at least three different kinds of desserts, one of which is always mochi ice cream because it’s Kazuko’s favorite). By the time they pull up in front of Kumiko’s house, Keiji’s anxiety has dulled to a quiet roar, easily overlooked in the general din of his brain.

Kumiko and her husband are waiting outside on the porch, each one with a twin on their hip. Mitsuki and Matsuki wave frantically at their uncle, and when the cab door opens, it becomes apparent they’re shouting too. “Oji-chan! Oji-chan!” they chant.

Koutarou ignores the gifts altogether and goes running to them, stealing them both in one great big hug. Keiji, at least, knew this would happen, and goes to the trunk to retrieve the gifts. Tetsurou is frozen, watching Koutarou with the twins with a look of wonder on his face.

“Tetsurou,” Keiji calls, and his little trance is broken. He comes to Keiji’s side and takes the load of gifts Keiji hands him.

“I know I’ve seen him with them before,” he says softly, “but I always manage to forget how much he loves them.”

Keiji smiles as he grabs the last few boxes and closes the trunk. “Did you expect any different?”

“Nah,” Tetsurou says. The two of them head up the walk. “He wouldn’t be our Kou if he didn’t love with his whole heart, huh?”

“He certainly wouldn’t,” Keiji agrees, and he bumps into Tetsurou’s shoulder gently as they walk. 

Once they’re all safely inside, Mitsuki and Matsuki come running over to offer Keiji hugs, too. “Akaashi oji-san!” they chorus, and Keiji kneels down in front of them to hug them back. 

“Akaashi oji-san,” whispers Matsuki once Keiji’s down on his level. “I remember your friend because he has really messy hair.”

“I remember him too, Akaashi oji-san,” Mitsuki says into his other ear. 

“Oh, you do?” Keiji smiles at them. “Do you remember his name?”

“Kuroo-san!” they say together, loud enough to catch his attention.

“He was wearing a fancy outfit!” shouts Mitsuki.

“And he gave oji-chan a great big hug!” Matsuki yells.

“He sure did,” Keiji agrees, turning to Tetsurou and beckoning at him to come join them. He hesitates a moment before kneeling down beside them. 

“How come you’re not wearing a fancy outfit today?” Matsuki asks.

Tetsurou laughs softly and looks at Keiji out of the corner of his eye. “I’m not working today, so I can just wear what I want.”

“I wanna wear my pajamas!” Mitsuki declares. “Mama! I wanna wear my pajamas!”

“I wanna wear my pajamas, too!” Matsuki says.

“Absolutely not, but good try, you two,” Kumiko says. 

“Kuroo-san, next time, you should wear your pajamas,” Mitsuki says. “Then we can wear our pajamas, too.”

“Pajamas for everyone!” Koutarou says, sitting down behind the twins. They both climb up into his lap with delighted giggles. “Hey, I have a really important question for you two.”

“What is it, oji-chan?”

“Tell us, oji-chan!”

“It’s really important, so we gotta get our serious faces on.” Koutarou screws up his whole face in concentration, pursing his lips and furrowing his brows. The boys follow suit, and Keiji hides his laughter behind his hand. “Those are very good serious faces,” Koutarou says. “Okay, here’s the important question. Would it be okay if you called Kuroo-san Kuroo oji-san from now on?”

Tetsurou’s breath catches in his throat. Keiji reaches over and squeezes his hand.

Mitsuki tilts his head in a remarkable impression of his uncle. “Like Akaashi oji-san?”

“Yep!” says Koutarou. “Akaashi oji-san can keep his name.”

“You mean now they’re  _ both _ oji-san?” Matsuki asks, tilting his head the opposite way.

“You got it,” Koutarou tells them. “Man, you guys are smart.”

Matsuki and Mitsuki turn their heads back to Tetsurou. “Kuroo oji-san!” they declare, and Tetsurou is promptly tackled in a hug on both sides.

If Keiji tears up a little, it’s easily hidden by removing his glasses and wiping at them very intently. Matsuki and Mitsuki set in with a million questions for their new uncle. Koutarou comes over and sits beside Keiji.

“Asked Kumiko if it was okay first, obviously,” he says quietly, leaning his head on Keiji’s shoulder. “She said I was an idiot for asking.”

Keiji knows he’s the one who put the limit on PDA, but he can’t help turning and pressing a soft kiss to Koutarou’s forehead. “You did well, my love,” he whispers. “And look how happy our Tetsu is.”

He does look happy, if a little overwhelmed. Mitsuki and Matsuki are tugging on his sleeves in turn, asking him questions so rapidly he can barely answer before another is fired at him. 

“Boys!” calls Kumiko from the genkan. “Kazuko oba-san is here!”

“Kazuko oba-san!” they shout, and they release Tetsurou from their iron grip and run toward the door.

Once Kazuko and her husband are settled, they all tuck in to dinner. It’s a loud affair, with Mitsuki and Matsuki still intent on asking Tetsurou every question that comes into their heads. Kazuko and Koutarou get into a lively debate about the most recent issue of Boku no Hero Academia. Kumiko, her husband, and Kazuko’s husband discuss baseball with very serious faces. Keiji takes it all in turn, eating slowly, savoring both the flavor of the food and the joy of the company. All his earlier anxiety has dissipated, left outside in the cold, and in its place rests a satisfied contentment. 

It is gratifying to know that home is more than the four walls that make up the little apartment he shares with his partners, but the feeling of being with them, for both big occasions and small, for the ups and downs, for holidays and every day. 

Mitsuki and Matsuki fly through opening their gifts after dinner. They are most taken with jerseys with their oji-chan’s name on them and insist that they be allowed to go change as soon as they’re opened. This change Kumiko allows, and they come back in and fly into Koutarou’s lap and thank him profusely. Keiji has to hide some more tears, but he sees Tetsurou wiping at his cheeks, too, so at least he’s not the only one.

Keiji expects that to be the end of it, to move on to the next Bokuto family tradition (a rousing game of Twister among the siblings), but Kazuko pulls another bag out and hands it to Koutarou.

“It’s actually for all of you,” Kazuko says. “So don’t hog it, Koutarou.”

“I wouldn’t!” Koutarou protests loudly, and he hands it over to Tetsurou with a huff. Tetsurou looks vaguely confused as he digs through the paper. From the bag comes a knitted sweater, black with white and gold accents. Tetsurou’s face does not clear.

“You have to keep going,” Kazuko encourages him.

“Oh.” Tetsurou digs back in, and another sweater emerges to match the first, and then a third. 

“Matching sweaters!” says Koutarou.

“There’s one for each of you. Obviously. I made them a little big because I didn’t know your exact measurements—”

“I love them!” Koutarou says, standing and throwing himself at his sister. They sort of hug, sort of tackle each other, which is pretty common among the Bokuto siblings. Mitsuki and Matsuki make sure to steer clear of their feet, coming over and climbing into Tetsurou and Keiji’s laps, respectively.

“You gotta put yours on!” Mitsuki says.

“Like we put ours on!” Matsuki agrees.

The biggest they save for Koutarou, and between Keiji and Tetsurou, they figure out which is a bit longer. Keiji pulls his own, slightly shorter one over his head, probably giving himself a terrible case of bedhead (can’t be worse than Tetsurou’s, he reasons). The sweater is warm and well-made, and at the very least he’ll wear it around the house when it’s chilly.

“We can wear them out to dinner and no one will know who’s who!” Koutarou says, having released Kazuko long enough to get his own on.

Keiji shakes his head and laughs. Mitsuki and Matsuki go over and pester their oba-san about where their sweaters are, because they want to match oji-chan and Akaashi oji-san and Kuroo oji-san, too. 

Tetsurou is looking down at his sweater, and the tears from earlier are back and spilling over his cheeks. Keiji reaches over and takes his hand.

“Tetsurou? Are you alright?”

Tetsurou looks up with glassy eyes. “Yeah, I’m fine,” he says. “It’s just...I never had a family like this. A place I wanted to be on Christmas. Someone to make me a sweater that matched someone else’s. I’m...I’m really happy.”

Keiji smiles, because he knows the feeling. The Bokuto family is really, really good at loving people, and he counts himself lucky that he gets to be included among this circle of truly incredible people. Koutarou leans over and plants a sloppy kiss on Tetsurou’s mouth. 

“You make me happy, Tetsu,” he says, almost quiet, against Tetsurou’s lips. “Really happy.”

Kumiko throws a pillow at Koutarou. “Save it for home!”

“Hey hey hey!” Koutarou leans over and kisses Keiji, too, noisy and wet, and Kazuko joins in the booing coming from Kumiko, and then the twins boo, just because they are.

Keiji leans a little closer into Tetsurou’s side as Koutarou goes to grab the Twister board, yelling something about “I’ll give you something to boo about!” Tetsurou buries his nose in Keiji’s hair.

“You make me happy too, you know,” he says, and Keiji reaches over to lace their fingers together.

“You’re my home, Tetsu,” Keiji says softly. “You and Koutarou. This family. This is home, and I’m so happy I found it.”


End file.
